Returning Hero
by Oni Tsubasa
Summary: After MMZ4, Ciel looks upon the starry sky, believing Zero will come back. Soon after, she meets a person who can allow Zero to come back.


Returning Hero

This is a completely random story I thought of after beating Megaman Zero 4, and excellent game, though it has a crappy ending in my opinion. Zero dies!

This is just a one-shot, and would never happen, but I was just pissed when I finished the game, and this somehow came into my head.

* * *

Ciel looked to the stars, after promising Zero that humans and reploids would finally have peace and would work together for a brighter future.

"Miss?" A voice from behind called out to her.

She turned and looked upon a figure slightly shorter than Zero was; in a ragged cloak not unlike the one they had found Zero in, almost a year ago. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. Your goal… It will be difficult to accomplish, won't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I believe we can do it."

"And… Zero?"

"I believe he'll come back, someday…"

"He wouldn't happen to be **the** Zero, the Maverick Hunter?"

"Yes, yes he is…"

"Red armour?"

"Yes."

"Weird pointy things on his helmet?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but is this going somewhere?"

"Sorry, here, look at this, and tell me what you think it is." The figure handed her a piece of something, something red.

"Z-Zero's helmet…"

"I was afraid that was what it was."

She fell to her knees and started to sob again. "Zero…"

"Why do you cry? Was he not a robot, and you a human?"

"That doesn't matter! He-he helped me so much! And he, he was always there for me, for all of us! And he did so much…"

"Did you care for him?" The figure said quietly.

"Yes… I- I **hated** sending him out to fight, I was always worried he wouldn't make it back someday, and, and now…" She had to stop to try to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably.

"What would you do, to have him back?"

"Anything!"

"Why?" The cloaked figure asked, but already sounding like he knew the answer.

"Be-because I- I loved him!"

"Even though he was a robot?"

"E-even though…"

"Great!" She looked up at him in confusion. "That was exactly the answer I was looking for!" He sat down in front of her and grabbed the scrapped helmet from her hands. "You see, I was planning on remaking him, if you answered the right answer. I had to know you loved him, because that's what I promised my sister. She read **way** too many romance novels, so she forced me to promise that I would help out people in love. And she said that if I didn't, she'd haunt me forever. And knowing her, she would! She's scary when mad!"

"Who-who are you?"

He raised a hand to his hood. "The name, is…" He brought his hand down behind his head with the hood, revealing spiky brown hair. "Rock, at your service."

"Rock? I've... Heard that from somewhere before…"

"I'd hope so! You did create a clone of my replacement. Bah. Stupid senile old man, telling me I was obsolete." Rock stood up with his fist thrusting into the air. "I'll show you, you old coot! My name is Rock, the Megaman! And I'll show you I'm not obsolete by repairing the robot made to kill me! Something even you couldn't or wouldn't do!"

Ciel looked nervously at the madly cackling bot in front of her, wishing Zero was there to protect her from the crazy person.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, in the rebel truck in the science room, Rock was standing in front of a huge tube that only had a small chip in it.

Ciel looked from behind him. "Where'd that chip come from, and for that matter, where'd that tube come from?"

"The chip is Zero's. I found it on Ragnarok."

The young scientist gasped. "You-you were on that!"

"Oh sure! You see, X might have had better offensive capabilities and what not than me, and so does Zero for that matter, but I had the neat ability to warp anywhere **myself**. I could literally warp right into the main boss' room if I wanted to. But the old drunk always made me go through the entire fricking area said it 'built character'. Bloody old coot. So anyway, I went to the big-ass space station, and found his head. I grabbed the chip before the place went, but couldn't really grab anything else. 'Cept the sword, and I kinda wanna keep it until I know he won't try to kill me."

"What do you mean by that? Zero would never do something like that!" Ciel yelled, outraged at the outdated robot.

"Do you know who created Zero?"

"Well… No, but..."

"Zero was created by a man named Dr. Wily. Now, this dude was a complete and utter wacko, repeatedly trying to take over the world, only for me to stop him each time. No matter what he did, I'd always win. So, he created, Zero, the most advanced robot ever. He made him for the sole reason of offing me, so he could take over the world. When Zero finally attacked, it took the combined power of me, my brother Protoman, my sister, Roll, and the Doc to beat him. He really was the most advanced and powerful robot created so far, but even he wasn't able to beat all of us. Long story short, we sealed him in a cave, and did whatever, 'cause we found out Wily put himself in a capsule. Dr. Light created X, and I became outdated, and sorta just wandered."

"…"

"I know, pretty crazy, huh? Hey, did you know that Zero was the original cause of the Maverick virus? Yeah, Wily left one last surprise in his greatest work, although it basically left Zero after Sigma just won in their fight. Then it was transferred to Sigma, and the rest they say, is history."

"How do you know all of this?"

The blue bomber turned to her with a huge smile on his face. "I used my weapon-taker powers to take most of Red's memories. Some things, like who made him, I doubt even he knows."

Rock turned back to the tube and cracked his knuckles. "Time to get to work!"

* * *

Ciel waited anxiously outside of the room after Rock had pushed her out, saying he needed absolute concentration. She sighed and looked to the stars, praying Zero could be brought back to her.

Inside, Zero was waking up. His eyes opened and he was surprised to find himself in a tube of greenish liquid. "Where am I? Last I remember I was fighting Weil…"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

Zero looked out of the tube and was shocked to see… "X?!"

The blue bot in front of the tube grinned. "Nope! But, you're not far off. The name's Megaman, the original X I guess you could say. I'm rebuilding you after that rather nasty encounter you had on the space station."

"Mega… Man? That name sounds… Familiar…"

"You were originally made to kill me, though I guess you were re-programmed or something."

"I was supposed to kill you?"

"Yep! Now, look down please."

Zero did so, but found himself to start spinning in the tube. Rock laughed hard, and without remorse or trying to cover it up. He brought a mirror in front of the tube and Zero looked in it to see… "I'm a floating head!"

"Give me a break! It's only been about twenty minutes since I started on ya!"

"You did all of this in twenty minutes?"

"I was basically the assistant to Dr. Light after a little bit. I did most of X's designing, the old drunk just did all the programming and the huge supply of upgradeable parts. I did not get that man sometimes. You'd think he would just give the kid the strongest armour of them all and be done with it! But no, he had to make it difficult."

Zero blinked as the robot in front of him began muttering angry words about his creator. "So… You gonna start again or what? Being a head isn't that great you know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Several hours later, Rock stepped out of the trailer and soon found a hyper and extremely worried human scientist. "Look, look! Zero's fine, he's inside, and I got everything done but the helmet. He's out of the tank and awake if you wanna see him."

Ciel just shot past the robot turned mechanic, making his head spin. "Damn she's fast."

Inside, Zero was picking up his Z-Saber when he heard someone scream at him. "ZERO!"

He turned and saw Ciel, running at him as fast as she could. But before he could say anything, she slapped him on the face so hard it spun him around. "If you ever, EVER do anything like that again, I'll, I'll…" He reached forward to rest a hand on her shoulder when she suddenly turned to him and pressed her lips to his, making his eyes bug out a little. "If you ever, **ever** do anything like that again… I-I don't know what I'd do… I…"

"It's okay, Ciel… I'm here and don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon." He said as he put his arms around her, extremely confused at her fast change in emotions.

"Zero…"

* * *

The door open, Rock peered inside and smiled. "They'll be fine."

"That's good, big brother."

The original blue bomber turned to the floating orb that was X. "You want me to make you a new body, kid?"

"Maybe someday, and with it…"

"Don't worry, I'll make one for your little girlfriend, Alia."

"Rock!"

Said robot just laughed and stuck his head inside the trailer. "You two play nice now! See ya later!"

And so, Zero, the legendary Maverick Hunter was recreated by the original Blue Bomber, and the original, Megaman.

* * *

This came to me about five minutes after I beat Megaman Zero 4. I just looked at the screen, happy I had beaten another great game, but then I yelled out in outrage at Capcom having killed Zero, again and for the final time probably as I discovered on Wikipedia.

So, even if you didn't like it, please review. This was just an attempt at making me feel better for killing off a cool video game character.

Oni Tsubasa


End file.
